Embers of the Forgotten
by elegantnanners
Summary: Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak. A company of sixteen have their fates interwoven. Not one of them knows what awaits them around the bend, or how they will change once the dust clears at the end. ThorinxOC & LegolasxOC
1. Of Forgotten Days

**Write a fanfic together they said...**

 **It will be fun they said...**

 **Actually this is super fun. My friend and I are the authors of this lovely little fic. It is going to focus around her's and mine OC's and their travels through Middle Earth. We hope you guys like it!3**

* * *

 **Sixty Years Later…**

One would think that hobbits were gentlefolk, never ones to travel too far from home since that's where their lounge chairs were and belly's could be full. One would think that they never got into any trouble, never bothered with the others nonsenses of Middle Earth. Why would one want to leave the Shire? For that was home...and home meant comfort. Most thought the smallfolk to be too mild for the worries that plagued the common man, dwarf or elf. It was best to leave hobbits to their business, which is how they liked it.

But our story doesn't take place in the green rollings hills of The Shire, it was never meant to be a story told with cheer over a pint of ale with family. It was much more than a tale...It was an adventure, one that held grief and fears, fears that would lead to the deepest of woods and the darkest of pits. A company of only a mere sixteen, filled with dwarves, hobbits and inbetweens, following each other to these places. Not one of them knowing what awaited around the bend, only that they would never be the same afterwards.

Like any journey, it begins in a hole in the ground:

"Mother! I'm off to see Bilbo!" Rían yelled from the front yellowed door, bag and walking stick in hand.

"Wait. Wait!" A voice replied from within.

Digging her feet into the grass below her, she stretched out slightly. Her mother always had something for her to wait on. The hobbit-mother never letting her leave too far away from their home.

"Please give this back to Bilbo, he leant it to us when he came over for dinner….And please remember to come back in before you go off anywhere else." Her mother handed a plate to Rían, which she quickly dumped into her satchel. Bending over ever so slightly, she kissed her mother goodbye and went off.

The walk over was a short one, but still one she could never get used to. No matter how many pleasantries she would show to the hobbits of the Shire, they were slow to return them. Even after so many years. She was an odd one, even for the Tooks. _'Perhaps one day…'_ Thought Rían who then hurriedly ran towards Bag End.

It was strange to see Bilbo inside this early in the morning, especially on a lovely day but even so she knocked on the door.

"Oh, Rían." Bilbo stated in somewhat surprise.

"Your enthusiasm over my arrival always makes me happy, my friend." Rían spoke plainly.

The relationship between Bilbo and Rían was one that was unexpected. He was much too comfortable with tending to his garden, while she was far too happy exploring the farthest points of the Shire. Bilbo enjoyed being clean and tidy, always hating a mess. Rían who with unkempt hair, clothes that seemed too small and feet that always tracked in dirt. They were opposites in a lot of sense. But after so many years of knowing one another and perhaps some forceful pushing on Rían's side to get Bilbo out more, they developed a deep bond, but certainly one that an outside eye could never tell.

And today was like almost every other day, they would go down by the river and read till lunch, then go to the market to pick out whatever was needed by her mother or for his home. Then they would end the day at the Green Dragon with a small pint and snack. Some days were more calm than others, which is what Bilbo preferred, while others could be more interesting.

Bilbo never told Rían the odd arrival of the Grey Wizard, and soon letting it slip his mind by the time he finished lunch. He never thought it would change his life. But how could know.

* * *

Before he could make his feet to the dining room once more to try and stop all his guests from causing anymore gluttonous destruction of his pantry, the door knocked once more.

"No! No more! I cannot!" Bilbo yelled out in utter annoyance, opening the door and was met with another surprise, one that wasn't quite of the dwarf sorts. "Rían?" He stated, more so than asked.

"Oh Bilbo! So you are here! Ya'know the queerest thing is happening, I honestly must be going mad, because here I am, taking my nightly walk and out of the corner of my eye what do I see? Dwarves! All coming up to your door.-"

"Rían-" He tried to interrupt.

"But I first thought that that couldn't be! Dwarves? In The Shire? Not possible! That would be odd. _Perhaps at the Tooks-_ But yet here they are, and here I am. Now leads me to wonder my dear Bilbo, why do you have dwarves in Bag End?!" She finally took a breath of air after what seemed to be a long winded sentence, one Bilbo was used to.

"You have-" Bilbo tried to begin again but was spoken over once more.

"Ahh, my dear Rían! What a pleasure to see you again, although the time is a bit peculiar... Tell me, were you eavesdropping?" The old Wizard asked, bent over ever so slightly in the hobbits house.

"No! I was dropping no eaves, I promise Gandalf, just the sight of these mountain folk peaked my curiosity is all!" She raised her hands up in defense.

"Ah yes! I do suppose the sight of this many dwarves here could be quite the sight!" Gandalf chuckled.

"Wait! H-How did you get in?!" Bilbo asked in confusion to the Wizard. "And how do you know Gandalf?!" He switched over to his friend.

Before anyone could answer, the doorbell rang once more.

Bilbo, in very visible anger walks to the door. "Oh no. No! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves- and people in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste."

He opened the door and an entire pile of dwarves fell onto his entry hall. Between the yells of 'getting off' and a slightly mad laugh from Rían, the Hobbit finally made the connection from the strange events happening in his home.

"Gandalf."

But Bilbo is now left alone in his hallway, not even his friend is by him. By the sounds of it all, most were in his pantry or at his table.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." He tried to exclaim but no one was listening.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you." The Dwarves continued to bring food and furniture into the dining room. All to the Hobbits' unheard attempts for them not to.

Rían sitting at the table, extremely amused by the happenings but not daring to join in with making Bilbo flushed, watched, until an older dwarf came to the table.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, and Ms., can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" He asked almost softly.

"Oh no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf replied

Dori looked towards Rían next and awaited her reply.

"Yes please, chamomile tea sounds absolutely lovely! Thank you kindly Master dwarf!" She exclaimed brightly.

"Please, call me Dori." He replied, smiling and then walked away.

After some time, they all sat at the table with what seemed like and probably was, all of Bilbo's pantry. Bilbo sat at and looked rather distraught, after all, food was very important to a hobbit. And even perhaps the fact that Rían seemed to go along with all of this foolishness made it seem worse to him. But I suppose what could you expect from half a hobbit.

 _'Ah well, at least they are quiet.'_ Bilbo thought, trying his best to be positive in this rather disruptive situation.

And yet, that didn't last for too long because as soon as things quieted down, it almost immediately began again with doilies being used improperly and Gandalf asking a question that needn't be asked in the first place, Bilbo thought.

"Why Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf said with a rather upbeat smile on his face.

"I would have to agree with Mr. Gandalf, Bilbo! I mean, there hasn't been this much excitement in Bag End since...since well forever!... No offense of course!" Rían yelled from her chair the last part almost as an afterthought, her toothy grin going from ear to ear. The dwarves beside her seemed to cheer at this declaration.

Bilbo's face fell even more, "Well no one asked you, thank you very much!"

There wasn't much to be done about the chaos that was ensuing in this poor hobbits hole, but after some blunting of knives and then singing about said knives much to everyone's amusement...well, almost everyone's. A knock came thrice times, loud and commanding thought Rían, who up until a moment ago joined in on the singing.

There was some talk in the hallway until the new arrival came into the dining mood of the once rather loud and boisterous company of dwarves were all but passive and reserved now that another, new dwarf entered.

He held an air of severity and leadership, Rían could tell by how all others acted around this man. He seemed a bit taller than most, perhaps almost as tall as her and had aged rather gracefully with a strong jaw and nose which most of his kind possessed while having peppered black hair strewn around his furs. He was handsome, but not that she would ever admit to this.

Gandalf began to talk once he saw the confusion grow more on both the hobbit's faces. Bilbo Baggins….ah, Rían, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin spoke, his voice gruff. "So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He asked, ignoring Rían all together.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo, completely flustered by such a ridiculous question "Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." A loud huff of air came from behind him, he could tell Rían wanted to laugh ever so badly.

If Thorin was amused it was hard seen by anyone. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

As the dwarves laughed they made their way to the fireplace where they talked about nothing that seemed quite interesting to Rían, who mostly tuned them out, while playing with the gap in her teeth with her tongue.

"And who are you?" Thorin asked, attention placed on Rían, who oddly enough, was the only one out of place at this meeting. "Gandalf, you did not tell me that there would be two hobbits."

"Well, Master dwarf, I neither planned nor asked for her to be here, and yet here she is. Perhaps this was intended." Gandalf replied, with not much of an answer to the dwarfs question, but what he has grown to expect regardless.

All eyes were turned to her, who now looked back rather doe-eyed. "The name's Rían Lily-Downs, of The Shire, but I'm sure you knew that part at least. I'm a friend of the grocer."

A small chuckle erupted from the group while the faintest of smiles came from Thorin.

"Now, I have to ask, what on earth are all these dwarves doing in Bag End? I mean, as much as amusement I am getting from all of you being here raiding pantries and what not, I can't imagine that is why you are here. I mean, if it is, you picked a good home to raid-"

Rían was cut off by Thorin before she could finish.

"We are on a quest, one that appears to be ours alone."

"A quest?" Both Bilbo and Rían spoke out.

Gandalf pulled out a map, splaying it across the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain…" Rían whispered, and gained a soft surprised look from around the table.

"She reads a lot." Said Bilbo, as he looked closer to the map.

Oin spoke up next "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo, now somewhat concerned, asked. "Uh, What beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur began to explain before Bilbo cut him off.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

Shouting ensued once more around the room as accusations and statements of 'putting something up it's jacksie's' were made until the leader of the company shouted them to silence.

"Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

As they began to cheer, a key was pulled out that was ornately wrought. Rían looked at it with wonder.

"There is a door, then?" Rían spoke, eyes still on the key.

"Then that will be a way in!" Kíli shouted.

Gandalf took a short drag of his pipe before speaking. "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori explained.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said, oblivious at to what the Dwarves were beginning to hint at.

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Oh no." whispered Rían.

The dwarves begin to laugh, until the hobbit finally understands what is being asked.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." He put his hands up to his chest.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said solemnly.

Bilbo nods in affirmation.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin spoke out.

"Well now, not all hobbit are alike Master dwarf! Why you should've met his mother, or any of those Tooks! It's wrong to generalize all us 'gentlefolk' just because we were not born in some rock!" Rían shouted in annoyance.

"No no! That's quite alright, the dwarf is right, Rían, right? Please, generalize us, I agree with you, in fact." Bilbo pushed her behind him, as if to defuse the situation.

The dwarves began to fight again, this time including Rían.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."Gandalf shouted as a dark shroud seemed to appear around the small room.

Once it was quite, the gray shadow dissipated and he began again:

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Some time passed, in thought, Thorin broke the silence. "Very well, give him the contract."

After giving the contract to Bilbo, he looked it over, with a rather noisy Rían peering over his shoulder, not that he had much choice, giving the height difference between the two.

The contract was long, and it went in detail of what was going to possibly happen, but while Bilbo seemed faint, Rían was rather excited. So caught up in the thought of his adventure she didn't know what was happening until her friend fell at her feet.

Time passed in the hobbit hole and Bilbo was even more so reluctant to go than before. Perhaps knowing that Bilbo was content with his life and how he was happy, and also, perhaps out of wanting, she stepped towards the dwarves.

"Let me go, I'll go in his place."

They looked at her, and then each other for what seemed almost a lifetime before Thorin spoke.

"And what makes you think you can do this odd one? Do you know how to hold a weapon? Do you know how to sneak?"

"Well, I am quite alright with getting potatoes from the farm without him knowing. He has a rather nasty temper. But I suppose it's well deserved, those potatoes are good."

"And what about weapons?" Asked Kíli

"I have a wooden staff I am pretty handy with. I can keep my own" She said, rather proudly.

"Oh you mean your walking stick?" Bilbo barked out from the other room. Her face fell immediately.

The dwarves looked on the precipice of laughing at her words before she spoke up again.

"Well what more do you have? You need a burglar, dontcha? Stop being so snobbish and just let me sign the contract already!"

"If Master Baggins wouldn't sign, then you shall not either. So stay in your homes, be with your folk, it is where you belong." Thorin replied sourly, then turned around effectively ending the conversation.

Rían stood their speechless at this dwarven stubbornness but Balin gave her a short nod of apologies and with that, she left, slamming the green door in a huff.

On the moonlit walk home she could hear the somber song of The Lonely Mountain.

 _"Far over the misty mountains cold_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
 _We must away ere break of day_  
 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_  
 _The winds were moaning in the night_  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light"_

* * *

The next morning came unwanted, as Rían woke up with a sigh almost in disbelief that the other night happened. _'Maybe it was for the best' …._ She thought.

Stretching, she dresses for the morning in clothes that would never fit a hobbit of unusual size. As much as her mother tried to sew, it was always an unsuccessful task. So she compromised with her mismatched clothes. That had dresses too short, and pants that ran to her knees. But as her mother always said, it made sense for her.

She ran her fingers through the well loved binds of her books and chose one to go in her satchel as she grabbed her random things she would need for the day. Such as food, a journal, that was filled with many a thing and her father's cloak. Kissing her mother good morning she grabbed her walking staff and went out her front door. Today would be like any other day now, what with yesterday behind her.

Rían was surprised to see no other than Bilbo Baggins running towards her.

"Good morning to you as well Bilbo!" She smiled, never seeing him this excited. "Where are you going? Isn't I, who usually greets you?"

"We are going on an adventure! Now we must hurry and catch them!" He grinned widely, waiting for her response.

She knew what she wanted in this moment, just as decisive as she was last night, but no matter how much she wished, she wouldn't go without her mother's respects. "I-I...Let me tell mother." She whispered, trying to figure out what to say to the cautious hobbit-mother who was inside washing dishes.

"Mother…"

"I heard Bilbo...And Gandalf came by last night and told me of the happening that went on in Bag End." She spoke solemnly, turning around to face her daughter...She spoke again, coming closer to Rían.

"When your father left and did not come back...I promised to never let you out of my sight. You were my little flower bud...How could I let you go?" She asked, but not expecting any reply. "I thought if I couldn't see you, my little flower would wilt…" She grabbed Rían's face gently in her hands.

Rían smiled softly, taking her mother's hand gently. "The roots become strong over time when they are tested by the harsh weather…They become strong when the sun shines on their petals. That's how they grow."

Small, plump tears fell down Daisy Lily-Downs face. She laughed slightly at the rather sad situation. "You are too smart...Just like your father." Her mother turned around and grabbed a well worn but loved leather bound journal from the cupboard.

"Don't read it, until you get the first half. Now go, Bilbo is waiting, love." She spoke, hugging her daughter tightly.

Moments later she went out the door and down the path with Bilbo. Excited and ready for whatever may be ahead of her and her friend. Perhaps it was foolish to have this blind positivity, but how was anyone to know the true perils of their unexpected journey?

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 of Embers!**

 **If ya did, please consider leaving a review:D**

 **\- Ellie & Sparrow**


	2. Of Crazen Thoughts

**Alright, here is chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you so much for those who favorited, followed and reviewed! :D**

* * *

It took some time for their shorter legs to reach the company that started out sometime in the early daylight. But they finally made it, albeit somewhat out of breath. The were farther out than both hobbits ever been, something Rían took note of and thought of it much to be the same so far. Hopefully it would change soon. Seeing that outline of the ponies in sight, they yelled for them to stop:

"Wait! Wait!"

"Wait for us!"

Running towards Balin who handed Bilbo the very same contract last night, he gave it over. "I-We signed it." Bilbo breathed out.

The older dwarf looked over the contract, muttering to himself but all in all seemed pleased, putting his eyeglass away he looked towards the duo. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, Miss. Lily-Downs, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The company abruptly cheered our their congratulations the hobbit-now burglar. They were complete. _All but one_ it seemed, who was rather unimpressed.

"Why is she here?" Thorin asked atop his pony. Knowing that more people meant more splitting of profits, and more to look after. "You were not in on this company, odd one."

"You said I could." Rían spoke back, putting her hand on her hip.

"I would never say such an absurd thing." He restored, slightly more aggravated than before.

"Yes, actually, you did. Last night you said:" She changed her voice to mimic or perhaps mock that of Thorin's "If Master Baggins wouldn't sign, then you shall not either." Changing her voice back to normal, she continued. "Well, he signed it! And so did I. So here I am!"

"You twisted my own words around." He spoke quickly and then became silent, unsure of what to do.

The dwarves all looked around at each other, wondering what their leader would do next. Thorin looked to Gandalf for a moment and and with a huff of air, he relented.

"Give them a pony."

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo began to protest but before any more words could be sputtered out he was picked up by dwarves on either side and hoisted onto a pony.

The half hobbit stifled a laugh until eyes landed on her next. "Oh no, I don't need any help, boys, truly-" And just like Bilbo she was picked up and put onto the back of a horse. Although unlike him, she was sitting back to back with Gandalf.

"Please correct me if I am wrong my friend, but aren't I supposed to be the other way?" She spoke up. But all she received were chuckles.

"Keep laughing stone children." Rían muttered under her breath, not as amused as she was before.

And while hours turned into days, and days turned into nights of traveling the wooden paths, plains and watered creeks, the roads remained silent. It didn't seem like the grad adventure everyone was making it out to be, in fact, it all seemed rather boring. You could only look at the scenery for so long.

"So, I have to wonder. I've been thinking this for a bit now." Started in Kíli who looked at her direction. They have been throwing banter back in forth casually, Rían finding amusement in tripping him up.

Peering towards him and away from the book she was reading. _Perhaps there was some advantages on someone else having the reins of the horse._ "Yes?"

"You are a bit...different from the other hobbits I've seen." He tried to spit out, without it seeming like an insult.

"Oh?" Rían said nothing more, slightly amused at the man's fumbling.

"Well...Yes. It's just that you are...taller?" He questioned, that didn't seem like much of a question. He looked to Fíli, as if to ask for help, but none was received. "I mean, compared to Bilbo that is."

"It seems we have that in common, master dwarf. Now tell me, do you ever get mistaken for a short man, or perhaps a child when you trim?" She quipped out, rather annoyed at this question to start with. Some of the dwarves chuckled at her response.

"I see you have your father's talking tongue...Be nice to the poor man, Rían. We have a long journey ahead." Gandalf spoke quietly from behind her after hearing a short laugh from his riding companion.

"That we do." Thorin drawled out. Looking towards Rían who was now back to her own business of what seemed like playing with the hem of her pouch. Something seemed oddly familiar about this odd hobbit and one he couldn't quite place. He hadn't learn much about the girl since they started out together, except for her wicked tongue that didn't seem necessary at most moments. The fact that she kept rather quiet about herself, even towards Bilbo, was strange.

* * *

As night approached the dimming landscape they made their way towards to an abandoned house. It seemed in ruins, and in much distress.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin began to order.

Rían and Gandalf looked into the old house. She felt rather uneasy by the whole of it, and spoke to the wizard.

"Something seems a bit queer about this place Gandalf. Like 'we shouldn't be here' types of queer." She touched one of the last standing logs of the old house.

"Aye..I'd have to agree." He said to her and then turned around. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." He spoke gravely.

In disgust, Thorin retorted. "I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"What place?" Rían whispered to Bilbo beside her who gave an unanimous shrug of his shoulders.

"I do not need their advice." He stated.

"Whose advice?" She whispered again to her friend, who looked plainly annoyed by her disregarded to just pay attention to the conversation at hand. "The Elves." He said.

"Elves? No. No. No. I am with with our angry leader on this one Mr. Gandalf. We should not go to the elves- they wouldn't care. And neither should we about them!" She tried to argue.

The old man rolled his eyes in disbelief and stared at Thorin "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

The dwarf flared with anger. "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my closest of friends, who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father!"

Gandalf knowing he was going to get nowhere with the stubborn dwarf, stomped off angrily in search of more 'reasonable company' as he put it. It would be hours before they would see the Wizard again, and during that time, things went from bad to worse.

* * *

Rían never thought she would see Trolls, _she honestly thought they didn't exist if she was being one hundred percent truthful._ But the fact that she was staring straight at them with only her _walking stick_ to defend herself, gave herself goose pimples all over. The two brothers _who were supposed to be in charge of watching the ponies_ were next to her and Bilbo hiding in the brush.

"We have to do something! They have Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispered out.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small."

"They'll never see you."

The two brothers begin to goad Bilbo into trying to get the past the trolls, much to the poor hobbit's distressing protests.

Rían rolled her eyes, "What great warriors of the Durin bloodline you both are…" she was a bit gobsmacked at the thought of them trying to send in Bilbo by his own. _Fixing their mistake._ "Just-just make sure they are kept busy." She told them as she began to tiptoe to the tie up. While all three men argued about owls.

' _They can't see me. They can't see me-theycantseeme'_ she frantically chanted in her head. As she tried to begin to unknot the poor horses. So fixated on her task and adrenaline pumping through her, she barely noticed the hobbit coming to her. Giving a slight nod of appreciation to her friend, they began to do it together.

"We need something to cut it!" Bilbo whispered out. "Do you have anything?"

"Nothing sharp enough to cut this, Mr. Baggins!" She replied back, slightly overwhelmed.

Biblo, flustered, began to look around before he spotted a knife on one of the trolls belts. Tugging on Rían's dress to grab her attention, he pointed to the weapon.

"I think that is a bad idea Bilbo, and if _i'm_ saying it, then it truly must be."

"I'm a burglar remember?" He chuffed out, and began to sneak towards the three group of bumbling towers that were the the trolls. Where he got the sudden confidence from, they would both never know.

Rían, completely now engulfed into every footstep Bilbo was taking, watched carefully as Bilbo became a snot rag, and watched when Kíli and Fíli _ever so successfully_ did a rescue attempt and then watched all the other dwarves become tied up.

"Amazing." Rían breathed out, awestruck by everything that just happened. ' _Now's your time to shine Bilbo.'_ She thought, while carefully scurrying towards the pile of dwarves. If this wasn't too much of a 'we could all die a horrible and painful death' she would be laughing currently.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes."

 _Really Bilbo? Worms?_

Finally, she made her way to Thorin, whispering in his ear: "Guess you're glad I'm here now, huh?" And began to work on the ropings.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" They started in on BIlbo, not seeming to get what he was trying to accomplish.

"Oh for the love of-Thorin, how about they cooperate. He's trying to save your hairy asses." She whispered again.

The dwarf kicked the others, who finally seemed to understand and went along with. Claiming how they were riddled with parasites. Some apparently as big as their arm.

"Well then how about this little one? Not quite a dwarf eh? A troll spoke out, walking towards the pile of dwarves.

"Oh no." Both Rían and Bilbo unanimously said while she was picked up by the neck of her shirt.

"This one is rather plump, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

Bilbo began to fumble out words. "No! No! Definitely not that one! She- uh…"

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" One of the trolls yelled out.

"Ferret?" Bilbo said, genuinely hurt.

"Bilbo! I don't think now is the time for you to feel insulted, especially when I am about to be eaten!" Rían screamed out. Wriggling around in the air, to no avail.

Just then, a staff thudded down on a rock. "The dawn will take you all!" The now appeared Wizard yelled out as sun began to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls.

"Incredible." Bilbo whispered to himself, amazed at such a sight.

Now untied, Thorin walked towards Gandalf and spoke: "What brought you back?"

"Looking behind." He smiled slightly "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." He stated proudly about his handiwork.

"No thanks to your burglar. Or the other one for that matter" Thorin spat out, annoyed.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. And while you talk down of our other friend, she was untying the very knots that constrained you."

The dwarfs face went soft for a moment, considering the wizard's words. Turning the conversation towards something new, he spoke: "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." The older man said in a hushed tone. The air around them became much thicker at the thought of the evils of the yester world. "They could not have moved in daylight." He said, looking off in the distance.

"There must be a cave nearby." The dwarf answered, who began to look in the directions of the rocks.

"Excuse me. I mean, all the talk of a cave is absolutely wonderful and I am glad of the new paths we can explore. But as you may or may not have noticed. I am still here. High up. TRAPPED IN HANDS OF A TROLL MADE OF STONE." Rían shrieked out in annoyance of the complete disregard of her whereabouts.

"Oh!" Gandalf began to chuckle lightheartedly.

"This isn't a laughing matter Gandalf!" She yelled from above, slowly beginning to twirl ever so slightly. "Bilbo Baggins if anyone of the shire hears about this, you shall be a dead hobbit!" She added in as she saw her friend begin to laugh as well.

After a bit of quick thinking and tugging and pulling, Rían was now firmly on the ground again, well to be more precise, in a cave that reeked of old smelly things and who knows what else. Surely not her, in the very least! At least their was some extremely interesting items to look at.

Scattered about the dank cave floor was various things-jewels, weapons, armour. A very odd place for all these things to be. She thought, while scanning over a pile of swords. Perhaps it would be best for her to carry more than a dull knife and her walking stick, but would she really ever need use for one? Deciding against it, she began to to walk out the caves entrance.

"Rían! I -uh- I found this. While in the cave. Looks to be about your size." Kíli came over with what appeared to be a metal staff, a bit longer than hers, and wider, but a staff all the same.

"I already have a walking stick." She said plainly.

"No. It's a bit more than that." He smiled, and began to tug on one end that apparently was a small sheath that contained a blade at the end, reflecting brightly in the sun.

"A...spear?" Rían said, confused.

"Not quite, to be honest I am not sure what it is, but I figured...ya'know. Just in case." He sheathed it again and put it out towards her.

Rían looked indecisively, back to her own trusty walking stick, to this, which was much more so. _Would she really need to use it?_ Echoed through her mind once more. Sighing, she grabbed it.

"Just in case." She mimicd back. Somewhat surprised by the weight of it. "You make holding it look easy huh?" She gritted out through her teeth. While he in turn grinned like a fox.

"You'll get it." He encouraged, smiling. She returned it ever so slightly, but stopped when her ear twitched. The smile faded to nothing as she shouted: "Something's coming!"

Kíli pushed her behind him before drawing his weapon. As the the other dwarves ran out of the cave and into a defensive stance, at the ready for what was coming.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf commanded, taking charge of the company.

They could all hear a thunderous heard of feet. But what was odd about it, was the fact it was so light on towards the ground. Rían would remember these sounds back home in the fields of the Shire, but not ever this many. Quirking her head towards the side she whispered: " _Rabbits?"_ Too much of everyone's of surprise, an older man came out of the woods around them who was on a sleigh of bunnies no less. "Rabbits." She answered herself.

He yelled out in terror: "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Everyone looked upon the strange man, not sure on what to do. They look to Gandalf who put down his staff.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." He cried out.

"Yes?"

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He looked surprised and talked again: "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old...stick insect! " He proceeded to pull said insect from his mouth. Gandalf then corralled the man off to the side, so they could speak in private.

The dwarves, left to their own devices look to each other. Whispering about what on middle earth was happening.

"Does- Does this usually happen?" Bilbo asked the group, completely off put off what he just witnessed.

"Does what usually happen Bilbo? Crazen old men pulling bugs out their mouths or riding around on bunnies and yelling about the forest? Which one? She sarcastically replied.

"Both?" Said Kíli and Fíli.

"We have our winners." She replied deadpanned.

As the dwarves once again began to speak amongst themselves, Bilbo and Rían sat down on a neighboring rock. It was one of the rare moments that the two friends have had since the beginning of this quest.

"Not quite what you expecting?" Bilbo asked sheepishly.

"Not quite at all so far." Rían grinned. The small gap between the front of her teeth always was an endearing factor to Bilbo, who made him smile. "But, I am here. And so are you. So we might as well continued forward." She spoke, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I miss our pint of ale at the Green Dragon." He joked solmely.

Laughing, she replied. "Aye. I do as well. But it'll be there for when we return." The both smiled at the thought and watched on at the happenings of the dwarves and the wizards. Both unsure of what their next step would be.

It was almost peaceful until the dreadful sound of a howl in the distance broke up everyone's thoughts. Making Rían and Bilbo stand on instant.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" The hobbit asked, slight fear in his voice.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur exclaimed, his eye twitch slightly.

"If not a wolf, than what wou-" Rían was cut off by a large beast leaping into the group of dwarves, knocking down most of them. "Oh. Shit." she finished. The dwarves as if automatically, took out their weapons and slayed the few beats that followed. Never has Rían seen such foul minded creatures. She held her breath, entranced by the bloodshed she was witnessing. Only when Thorin shouted, was she cut out of it.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked, bewildered.

Gandalf rushed to Thorin's side, maddened by the events. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

Thorin paused for a moment, thinking of all possibilities, finally answered. "No….No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" He asked.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said nothing more, turning around to face everyone else. It became a panic in a matter of seconds, no one knowing a way to get out, or how to outrun the beasts that followed. Every suggestion was turned down, it seemed they were to be doomed.

"I'll draw them off." The Brown Wizard spoke up.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf began to protest.

Smiling madly he replied: "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." He hopped on top his sleigh and ran off, taunting the orcs with every meter gained

"He is odd." Rían stated.

"Quite." Gandalf replied. And then ushered the company to run across the plains. "Stay together" He warned.

A game that seemed to last quite too long of cat and mouse ensued. All could be heard was the mad taunts of a wizard, the pounding of padded feets of wargs, and the rushed stomps of companions by her side. It seemed that there would be no sight in end. Every time they could get ahead, something routed them aside. Rían thought they may even have gone in circles, if she wasn't too busy thinking of keeping her barefeet running.

"This is like when we used to run away from Farmer Bill when he caught us stealing potatoes!" Rían yelled out between breaths. She was terrified, but this helped it seemed more normal.

Bilbo looked at her ludicrously. "This is _NOTHING_ like stealing potatoes. _Nothing!_ "

Before she could make any reply, they all stop in their tracks. A warg was able to smell their scent in the air, and came towards them. Calmly, Thorin nods at Kíli, who quickly dispatches it with an arrow. Thinking that this may give the chance they needed to continue on was a mistake. The sounds of the dying beasts were loud and the others took notice, as if it made a rallying cry.

"This isn't good!" Rían yelled out, backing away from the dying warg.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf cried out, and all of them bursted into sprint again. Going through a grassy plain they all come to a halt. Trapped on almost all sides were the wargs and their riders.

"We're surrounded! Shouted Kíli in panic.

"Where is Gandalf?" His brother continued, noting the absence of the wizard at possibly the worst time.

"He has abandoned us! Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded. All of them knit closer together to the rock face nearby.

Rían and Bilbo not knowing quite what to do, prepare for what may be their end. She closed her eyes momentarily, gathering what strength she could muster and began to unsheathe her weapon. But before any type of definitive action could take place, their re-appeared wizard yelled.

"This way, you fools!"

They all scrambled into the large crack in the rock, that led into a cave. One after another they piled in, not knowing what to do. Moments later they could hear fighting outside, one which was the Orcs, but the other?

"Elves." Thorin spat out, examining an arrow of a fallen orc.

"Why are they here?" Rían asked to herself, as they shuffled down the pathway that had an unknown ending. It led between two narrow cracks, that some dwarves had trouble passing, but when they could finally see the opening, Gandalf spoke:

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name."

" _Rivendell"_ Bilbo and Rían both whispered. While one voice held wonder, another held dread.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and we hoped you like it!**

 **Next chapter will introduce our other OC for the company, and then the ball (and romance) will really get rolling!**

 **Seeya then~**

 **Ellie and Sparrow**


	3. Of Forgotten Treasures

**Here is chapter 3! We will be introducing our other OC that will be adding into our story arc!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

Sounds of beautifully crafted instruments echoed throughout the towering airy halls of the great house of the Elves The pluck of each string making a new and exquisite tone. Birds fluttered through arches, singing their songs of flight. The vibrations of the waterfalls all around could be felt ever so slightly, but it wasn't one of unease nor unwelcomeness. All these small things came together in a serene and silken manner. It was everything that a being could imagine, perhaps more so.

The Dwarves didn't care too much of the subtleties of their hosts. And while Bilbo was amazed with the scenes and sounds before him, Rían was less than pleased to be in the company of Elves. But even so, they were sitting on _their_ chairs, and eating _their_ food. Well, mostly.

Elrond and Gandalf could be seen talking off to the side of it all,chatting about the origins of the swords the company now carried and where they might be off too. Once the olden wizard refused to answer, feeling it was not his place, Elrond looked towards the only one who seemed the most out of place in all of this strange company. Gandalf, following his eyes, began to speak.

"Ah...She came with us from the Shire...It is _his_ daughter." He only said but a few words, but one that the high elf fully understood. The lord Elf's face darkened slightly as he beckoned her forward.

Ríans ears perked up slightly when their hosts called her to him. She looked at Bilbo confused and then to Thorin who just gazed at her thoroughly. With a small sigh she got up and walked to the two conversing men. Nerves slightly coursed through her, being in the presence of practically a stranger. Even so, she talked first.

"Gandalf. Lord Elrond." She spoke shortly.

"My dear Rían, I'd like to personally introduce you to your host: Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Gandalf said, gently putting a hand of Elrond's shoulder.

"Yes, I am aware of the presences we seem to be keeping." The half hobbit spoke shortly.

The men eyed each other at her response, the elf being a bit turned off by what she had to say.

"You seem to hold animosity towards us. What could be the cause?" Elrond asked, curiosity spiking.

"Please excuse me Lord Elrond, but you are mistaken. You speak to me as if we were old friends that can ask whatever they please."

"Rían-" Gandalf started to interject but Elrond held his hand up to the wizard, passively stopping him from continuing.

"It's quite alright Mithrandir. Please, my lady, let me offer you acceptance into one of our private rooms. Gandalf tells me you are quite learned with books. You will find plenty of interest there….As a token for a new friendship." It seemed he said that last part just to see the slightly annoyed look that became Rían's face.

Squinting slightly with a scrunched nose she answered. "Your gesture is appreciated, my Lord." With a slight nod, she removed herself from the the two men and went back to her place beside Bilbo.

"What did he say?" Asked the hobbit.

"He gave me a room." She said said shortly and looked down at the food in front of her.

* * *

Thorin had felt uneasy all night, someone had their eyes on him since the company set foot in Rivendell. It irritated him, could it possibly be an elven spy sent to watch him on Elrond's command? He placed a hand over the pocket in his chest jacket reassuring the safety of map and key. Precious items crucial to the quest to regain their wealth and home.

The company had settled down for the night, making a small crude camp fire with the various splintered furniture from the quarters they were allotted during their stay. He made his way down the steps towards the veiled pool waterfall near forest the grounds. Seeking to possibly rid himself of his _shadow_ or at least have some time to think of his next move.

The moments of privacy didn't last very long when he heard a voice coming from behind a stone pillar. A woman made herself known to him: "I knew that you eventually would find yourself on my path again... Thorin."

"You…? How…?" he tried to form words and demand how she found him this far out. "Why... how are you here?"

His tone was calm even if his mind and heart was racing in a panic. Someone had been watching him closely since the party entered Rivendell. It had just never occurred to him that it would be _her_.

"What do you think you are doing, Thorin?" She left out his title and glared with no respect at the would be dwarven king. "What did I tell you would happen if you broke my rules? Or did you think I'd just forget and let you be on your merry way?"

A long flowing gown followed her course towards him like a soft silver-golden tail. Her hair usually unbound was pulled into a loose single braid. It was a rare sight to her how much elven blood was in her veins. Her slightly larger but pointed ears followed the long dip of her neck were the dress crossed loosely in the front. With how remarkable she looked, brought back a flood of unwanted memories of the shared nights. It made him want to go back to the past. Before the key, the map and the hope the he had so long lost.

In all his wonder of her he failed to notice the now closed distance between the two. He could smell the perfumes and warmth radiating from her skin. Svalrún now towering over him, was a head taller than he was.

Quickly he began to talk: "Sval, I wanted to tell you, I didn't mean to hurt..." but his words were cut short as her lips suddenly found themselves on his own.

He briefly fought within himself to push her away only to reciprocate the kiss. Hands softly brushing across his beard as she cradled his face closer. The kiss growing ever so insatiable from the year they spent apart. Reminiscing at the way she felt under his hands, the curve of back and her touch. He missed this... he missed her terribly.

* * *

 _Over the ridge of the clearing hiding in the tall brush were the two brothers and a half-halfling, witnessing everything that just took place. Being pulled away from the company when Thorin left secretly during the late night hours with no prior notice. Following their leader to unknown whereabouts and finding the scene before them unfold._

" _Durin's beard! Uncle is making out with an elf lady..?!" Fíli practically yelled._

" _Shut it or they will hear us all." Rían hit him over the head and they all continued to watch through the parted branches._

Back down below, the stranger roughly broke the fervent kiss only to rear back her right fist and send it into his jaw. That was a familiar feeling, he wondered when her old self would show. Sval had done so before back when he lived on the estate on a similar occasion. He spat out when a metallic taste touched his tongue and watched the now raging fire in her eyes.

" _Oh shit!" The three whispered out with a slight grin._

" _It's a shame we don't have any chips." Rían spoke woefully._

The two of them argued: "Thorin, I know that you're enjoying this little quest, where you go off on an adventure with your merry little group of misfits but I am _not_ amused." she hissed bitterly at him.

 _Women are fickle creatures, one minute they're all over you the next they want to cleave your head from your shoulders.'_ Thorin thought, almost ignoring the situation at hand.

"You are bound to _me_. By a contract _you_ signed." She plainly stated watching him stand back up to face her again.

"Svalrún you must understand, I can not leave the path I have started on. Reclaiming the home of my people."

"Will only get you... _KILLED_. Are you really so blind to all the blessings that have been given to you that you would risk everything to reclaim that doomed mountain?!"

"You couldn't understand even if I explained it to you Sval. You never have. You don't have a people, a duty, and thousands of lives depending on you."

"Please, do explain to me of what I can not even begin to comprehend Thorin Oakenshield." Her eyes betrayed her clam exterior.

"Svalrún… "

"A people that were enslaved and shunned as nothing but a stain among _YOUR_ peoples great lineage. Stripped of any home, honor or dignity to their names…" Her voice cracked under the stress of memories that rushed back to her. "Do not talk to me about the righteousness of _YOUR_ people Thorin. I have personally experienced first hand the _honor_ of the Durin line." Muffling a whimper with her hand she turned away from him.

He was pained to see her so despaired but he could not betray the trust of his company. They had sacrificed so much already. "Please do not make me choose between you and the lives of my people Svalrún." His hand soothed across her back, comforting her.

 _The group above, witnessed what they thought was going to be an amusing display, but was quite the opposite. Deciding it was best to leave the two alone, then scurried back quietly to their friends above. Leaving with very puzzled expressions, thinking that their leader was more mysterious than they thought._

Her anger returned and swatted his hand off returning a glare. "Thorin you are testing my patentice. You know what the consequences are for breaking my contract and believe me I have no intention on being merciful."

"You would cast out a whole race because of _OUR_ contract?!"

"Yes, because _YOUR_ kind did no different to me and my own!"

"You have to understand that what I do, I must for the sake of my people. I have nothing left to lose, I must try to bring my people home."

She scoffed at his remark. "Nothing left…? I came after you, with no word from you for a full year. Not because of some contract but because of what we had before _YOU_ betrayed me. Nonetheless, you have long replaced me in your heart with a stone."

"Svalrún, I can not go back to the past. I have to keep moving forward."

"I guess you are right, it's in the past after all. If that's how you want it I will break your contract."

"Svalrún..." He reaches for her arm only to have her flinch away from his touch. It feels like he has said her name a thousand times tonight.

She thinks for several minutes, keeping them both in forced silence. Finally, she talks: "If I am nothing but a distant memory then let me quell your doubts... I will break your contract to an agreement of one sixteenth of everything you get in that doomed mountain. Gold, jewels, goods of any sort to break your chains and that of your people. After that you may take you leave of me."

"Sval that's not what I meant..." He tried to begin.

"Mark my words Thorin Oakenshield….it will be the death of you...and when that time comes, you will be alone when your last breath falls." She whispered and then walked away.

* * *

It was now becoming very late and while most were sleeping at this hour, Rían could not do such a task. "Stupid elves…" She muttered under her breath she sat up, hoping not to awake Bilbo. She began to untie her braids, simply out of boredom, and the fact she couldn't stop fidgeting. Her small hand brushed through the mess of locks that sat upon her head. Once she could feel no more tangles, she braided it again. Sighing, she thought managing her hair would take longer than that.

"Perhaps…" She whispered to herself, looking towards the direction of the door. Thorin wasn't back yet, after what happened earlier with the strange women, he hasn't been seen. She took the leave of their leader as a sign to get up and walk out the door. Elrond showed her the way to the room he offered, just in case she changed her mind. As her barefeet walked across the wooden sleek floors, one step led to another and she came upon the same door she was showed.

Reaching her hand out hesitantly, she opened the door. Rían felt small compared to the vaulted ceilings of the room. It was lit dimly with candles that seemed to hold incense. Stepping inside, she looked around with large eyes. The walls were covered in shelves of books, journals, maps, weapons and trinkets. In the middle of the room held a large book covered table with a single chair. She never saw so many books in all her years, so this place seemed almost whimsical to her. Thumbing the binds of books, she looked around some more. She noticed in the corner was a bed in a chest. Although it looked like it hadn't been touched in ages, since a thick layer of dust covered the furniture.

Turning her head back the the shelves, she picked a book at random and sat down in the single chair, practically engulfed by the fabric and cushion of it all. But she felt at peace in this room oddly. Feeling like she almost belonged here, among the books and dust. It reminded her of home, and that meant comfort.

So enraptured she was with the book, she didn't here the presence behind her until they spoke.

"Well, well...what have we here?"

Quickly slamming the book shut with a sharp ' _thud'_ , somewhat unnerved by the sudden voice from behind her. "I was allowed in here!" Rían shouted from her place in the overstuffed chair. She stayed silent until the small taps of boots clicked against the floor.

"There is no need to shout young one...I am just surprised since no one is usually allowed permission into this room." The voice was calm and slightly soothing to Rían's ears.

"L-lord Elrond told me that I could, permission was accepted, honest, I swears it."

"And you didn't just wander in here hmm? Those halfling feet sure can lead to trouble I hear." The female voice finally walked into full view of Rían.

"You're the woman who hit Thorin!" She shouted out, instinctively.

"And you're the little ferret who was hiding in the bushes." The stranger retorted.

" _Ferret_?"

"Nevertheless, you may call me Sval." She cut her off before the other could complain at the comparison.

"Now close your mouth you look like a trout."

Rían, closing her slightly opened mouth looked at the women in front of her. The details of who she was were much clearer than that a few hours before. She looked a little queer, in the way she herself looked queer.

" _Trout?"_ She flashed back in a small surge of annoyance.

"Yes. It's a fish, my dear."

"I know what it is! But I have a name, _and it isn't either of those_!"

"My, my... but this one does have some spark to her. What is your name then?"

"If you must know, my name is Rían Lily-Downs. I'm from the Shire."

Sval took a sharp intake breath, looking at the woman who still sat in the chair. Staring at her, she took every feature that was illuminated from the candles or moonlight. There was no doubt in her mind that she was who she said. Regaining focus, she spoke:

"I see, Rían is it? Well that is quite the peculiarity for a hobbit now isn't it? Tell me, what is a halfling like you doing in Rivendell? Quite far from the rolling hills of home it seems."

Rían stayed quiet, thinking it was best to not tell of the dwarves too much in detail in front of the same person who had problems earlier with Thorin. "I am visiting, is all."

"Please don't lie to me Rían, it's an awful habit to hold." Sval began to walk around the room slowly, similar in way of how the hobbit did earlier. She smiled lightly, tracing hands along the edges of the shelves.

"I take it that you are fond of books? Must be why you are in here, no? Wanting to learn all there is to the world but within the safety of their pages. How like a hobbit." She smirked. "And yet, here you are, outside of the comforts from which you came, surely on a quest with dwarves that care for little more than gold. How peculiar."

"A friend is worth all the comforts I have of home, I came here because he asked and I know if I didn't I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully." Rían answered, annoyed at the accusations from her.

Sval looked back at her, away from the books and spoke: "Such a redeeming characteristic to have…"

"Suppose." Rían replied shortly, standing up from the warmed chair and made her way to the double wooden doors. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your evening" She gripped the door handle but was stopped by Sval once more.

"Since you enjoy reading so much, here for your travels." She handed Rían an old leather bound journal. "I don't have a the second part, but the first one you should find interesting." Opening the door she let the hobbit out.

"During your stay please feel free to use this room to your content. It has always been a place of safety and comfort for me in the past." She traced the frame with her hands and regarded the memories fondly. Giving the odd hobbit a gentle smile before retiring for the evening. "Good night Rían. Try not to wander, hm?"

* * *

Bilbo looked around nervously for his friend, she wasn't to be seen for quite some time. While the dwarves rushed back forth quietly, gathering the supplies for their continued journey ahead, he spoke out: "Rían isn't back yet."

Thorin looked towards him, aggravated. "That is no problem of ours, Master Baggins. If she is not here when we depart, then here she will stay." He handed him a bag, as if to quiet him further.

"Bu-" Bilbo tried to protest but was rather gladly interrupted by his friend.

"Have no fear Master Dwarf, I am here to stay." She grinned cheekily and put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Rolling his eyes slightly, Thorin turned around once more and continued packing.

"Where are we going?" Rían whispered to the other hobbit.

"It appears we are leaving."

"Yes, we should get going if we are to make it through the High Pass before next morning's light. " A new voice echoed through the the pass that led to the winding stairway.

The company spinned around, surprised. There stood Sval, now adorned in pants and tunic rather than the dress she wore before. She placed a hand on her hip, and adjusted her bow slightly.

"Absolutely not."

"You c-" She tried to speak.

"Leave."

Walking to him, she grabbed his arm and walked away from the group. Whispering angrily in his ear, she explained. "Listen, this isn't about me or you, please try and get that through that dwarven skull of yours. I am here with the interest of _her_."

He looked at Sval, somewhat confused. "Her?"

"The halfling you have in your party….." The anger turned into the tune of somber. "I will not stand by and see more of _their blood_ on our hands. I am going." She paused for a second giving him time to begin another argument.

"This isn't just about _her…_." He glanced from the hobbit and regarded her eyes. Only to shake any notions of her and focus on the task at hand. "You can not make the journey Sval. I will not allow it."

Sighing, Sval looked into Thorin's eyes. "I could explain to these kind folks who you've dragged out to their doom…. About our little contract and said consequences of upsetting me further?" Sval let go of the tight grip she had on Thorins arm after she heard nothing in return. Turning back around to the company. "Let's go shall we?" She asked everyone, who immediately turned to their leader, who with apathetic look, he nodded in agreement.

Sval, keeping in pace with that of Bilbo and Rían, spoke: "Let us carry on in hopes that nothing stands in our path."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it, and I know it may seem a little confusing, but everything is going to be explained throughtout the chapters!**

 **If you liked it, please consider leaving a review!**

 **-Ellie and Sparrow**


	4. Of Forgotten Memories

**_Here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy:D Thank you for the review and follows! 3_**

* * *

 _38th Day of Echuir, Yén 2748:_

 _I have lived for far too long and have fought too many wars to lead a boring life for myself. Yet here I was, writing in a journal all because of a suggestion from a friend. I already regret this. But I suppose what else is there to do, than this?_

 _There has always been a small amount of pride when it came to our race, we regarded ourselves as protectors of the Realm. We lived for centuries while mere men die with just a blinking eye. We have been here since before many births, and perhaps we would remain for many years to come after... My friend, my king, has always been one for dramatics but I will serve on for Thranduil till the end of my days. Even if, I did not quite feel the same._

 _Some days it was hard to be in league with a man so narrow minded about many a thing but I never try to dwell on it for too long a time. He has changed, like so many men do when their loved ones perish. He still hurts for her, even with that son of his to keep her memory alive. (Perhaps that hurts as well?)_

 _I wouldn't know too much on the subject of having loved ones I suppose. My mother and father died when I was very young, passing away amongst the carnage of a war long ago. Thranduil still carried around sticks as swords and crawled up every nook in every tree. (I'm sure no one, even himself can imagine that image of a young prince full of cuts and bruises and leaves in his hair! I still laugh at the thought!) I watched over him, only slightly older, but what was that too an elf? But I digress, perhaps one day I'll meet someone who I will love intently, but it has yet to happen, nor have I searched._

 _Going back to what I originally was going to write about; the Small Council, I think of Nidwen first and foremost. She is a woman so awe inspiring and compassionate to others that I was surprised when Thranduil brought her in that day. She was of higher authority like myself. But was rather reclusive in her childhood. Growing older though made her realize the inner voice she had, and became outspoken about how Mirkwoods exposure to the outside realm was dwindling. I always thought of her as a crackling fire, on the verge of becoming a wildfire._

 _I looked up to her, though I would never admit that to Nidwen herself. She would gloat for days. It took many years for our friendship to truly blossom, but once it did, we were quite the inseparable pair. We would go on scouting parties for weeks at a time, on any occasion when we had to by Thranduil's side to leave Mirkwood. (Although those were far and few inbetween.) We would have our dinners together most nights even. We learned from each other, myself, more compassion, and her, discipline._

… _._

 _I suppose I should carry own with my daily duties...We plan for a journey to the great Lonely Mountain soon, it it quite a step forward I hope in strengthening our relations with the dwarves of Erebor._

* * *

Looking up from the journal, Rían dazed off into the scenery. She was learning about a man she never truly met. It was queer to think about, in the very least, to read about a person's past in writing.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bilbo, who sat down next to her.

She squinted slightly and looked at him. "I suppose." She fingered a piece of grass in between her fingers and spoke again: "Although I think it's going to rain soon…but how about you?"

 _Purposely avoiding the question..._ Thought the hobbit, but answered: "Well, shame we had to leave Rivendell so quickly. But it's probably good we are back out. The sooner the better right?" He smiled slightly.

"What cha think of her?" Rían nodded her head to the newest member of the group. "A little….feisty, ya?"

Bilbo was in thought briefly before replying. "You could say that, yes. She certainly seems to have a hold on Thorin though huh?"

Rían chuckled loudly; "You could say that again!"

Before anymore chatting could be had, Kíli walked up to them. "We are heading out, My Lady...Master Baggins."

"Come now Kíli, don't get soft on me." Rían said, grabbing the outstretched arm of said dwarf to get up.

"I know nothing of what you are talking about." He smirked.

"We always thought you were dimwitted, but I'm glad you finally took notice yourself." Rían smiled while Kíli's smirked turned into a frown.

She patted him on the back for assurance and walked over to Thorin and Sval. "I don't think it's wise to walk our path right now."

The two both looked at each other and back to her. "And why is that?" Asked Sval.

"I think it's going to rain." She stated plainly.

Sval and Thorin looked at Rían as if she was mad with fever. "Surely some-" Sval began to talk before Thorin cut her off:

"We will not delay our task because of some weather prophecies. We move, now."

"But-" Rían tried to interject.

" _Now._ " He said once more.

Thorin walked away and left Sval and Rían by themselves. Sval smiled crookedly and looked at her. "It's just rain. How hard could it be?"

* * *

Thunderous roars of the mountains could be heard all around, it booms echoing throughout the mountain pass. Most could barely see the foot in front of them until lightning would burst through. Every time a flash came, their ears rang even louder. It was the worst storm they have ever seen, doubled by the fact they all were on the edge of a cliff side.

"This seems pretty hard to me!" Yelled Rían over the wind. It was ignored but not unheard. _We could camping someplace warm right now..._ She thought bitterly. She was soaked, _everyone was soaked._ The downpour was unrelenting and forcing them to find shelter for the night.

Before anything could be figured out, a giant rock came hurdling towards their mountain out of nowhere. Pressing as close as they could to the wall, they looked frantically to what was the cause.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Shouted Dwalin, pointing up above to the skies.

"What in…" Rían whispered to herself. She never knew such a thing could exist. Two stone giants fought amongst each other, hurling boulders the size of a horse at one another. How could she not know something this...well, _giant_ , exist until now? She was mesmerized, that she knew so little of the world, and just how small she was. To see such extraordinary creatures, so close, was miraculous and terrifying.

" _Move!"_ Shouted Sval, who grabbed the collar of Rían's dress, effectively taking her out of the trance. Frantic movements began as they all tried to stay together, it was becoming more dangerous by the seconds, and they knew that if one wrong move, one wrong step, could mean the end for any or all of them.

They dashed quickly forward, nearly getting ruined by one of the giants falling down the chasm. The battle seemed to have ended, but the giant still thrashed on. Boulders and rocks crumbled all around them, leaving scrapes and gashes on opened skin.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Asked Sval, taking a headcount amongst the carnage.

"Bilbo…? _BILBO_?!" Rían yelled distraught.

"There!" Shouted Ori, rushing to grab the hobbit merely dangling by just a few fingers. It all happened so quickly the next events, Rían rushed to Ori, wanting to help, needing to help, but Bilbo already slipped. Thorin shoved them both out of the way, swinging down and pushing the hobbit up into the safety of his friends arm, who at the time, couldn't let go.

"Thorin!" The strong voice ripped through the storm clearly. Sval instinctively yelled out his name, as she watched him almost plummet down the pit as well.

"I've got 'em lass!" Dwalin yelled, to assure Svals pacing heart. He struggled slightly, lifting his king up, but slowly he was returned to the stoned ground. Thorin got up steadily and looked around at his company, nodding that he was ok.

"You...bastard!" Sval hit Thorin on the shoulder. He looked at her and then grinned slightly, knowing that in her own queer way, that was her way of showing that she was glad he was safe.

"I'd thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin spoke in private with Thorin.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin." He replied back with the tone of anger as they carried on in search of sanctuary from the night.

* * *

 _46th Day of Echuir, Yén 2748:_

 _Most times I find it hard to write about my days, and I feel as if have a one sentence entry into this journal is a rather big waste, no? I mean what am I supposed to write? 'Today I killed a spider. It was big.' or 'Today Legolas Greenleaf talked to me about arrows for an entire lunch.' (I swear that boy is a bit off, and rather cocksure of himself...I pray for the woman who falls for him.)_

 _You would think someone who has lived as long as I, and has seen so many interesting characters and peculiarities of our realm would be able to jot down a sentence or several. I suppose I try not to remember such times, we lived in a dark age back then. Why would one want to relive such terrible atrocities and death….even in the form of words?_

 _I've seen the horrors of the darkest corners and the monsters that lurked in the bravest of men. I was afraid...Perhaps I still am._

 _There are nights when I jolt from deep thought in a cold sweat and a rupture of coughs, it was always the same thoughts that plagued my mind. I would see friends dying by a blade not their own. The gurgling of blood filling their lungs and mouths. There were no times for goodbyes back then._

 _Then, there was serpents from the east….The smell of burning flesh still lingers in the back of my nose, lingering, so I will never forget till the end of my days._

 _I would never admit the events of my life even to Nidwen. It's not right to talk about such things, not in these days of peace. I am alright with the silence I keep, it's my burden to bare._

… _._

 _Enough of dreary things, I must go now, we have a small party heading out to greet Erebor and gaze upon their 'Gem of Kings.' I am quite enthused to visit the Dwarven Kingdom of the Lonely Mountain. (It not too often we leave our Kingdom in the Leaves, even for our brethren.) My companion Nidwen seems less so, and very anxious. She said she feels slightly ill, but it will pass….I hope it does._

"Still reading from that journal?" Piped up Bilbo from behind Rían.

"Yes." She said shortly and closed the leather cracked journal. She leaned her back up against the cave wall, noticing how cool it was. "I'm tired." She declared.

"I have to agree." Bilbo stretched out both his arms and rested close to his friend.

"Somethin' wrong?" Rían asked, as she thought the air around him was troubling. Turning slightly to look at Bilbo more closely, she waited for a response.

"Not really." He started off but almost immediately continued "Do you-..." He licked his lips slightly "Do you think we should even honestly be here? Because I don't think I fit, you or me. We belong at home. In the Shire."

"No, _you_ fit at home, I don't." She stated.

"What do you mean? Sure people looked at you sometimes bu-"

"They stared at me like some queer oddity. They didn't trust me or my mum! It may sound weird too you Bilbo Baggins, but I feel right at home with these crotchety dwarves 'cause we all have something in common."

Bilbo quirked his head, confused and flustered by the unexpected outburst.

"You miss Bag End...you miss your foods and garden…I know of all this Bilbo." She grabbed hold his shoulder gently. "But I'm here, with you, every step of the way. And eventually that step will lead us back to Bag End." Rían smiled at him encouragingly in hopes that it would cease any doubts from her friends mind.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I forget what happened to you and I don't think before speaking properly." He ambled out a sincere apology.

Rían laughed ever so softly. "I know, and that's what's good about you, Mr. Baggins." She heartily patted him on the back before getting up. "The rain finally let up. I'm gunna' head outside." Moving across the dwarves in the small cave she noticed that some were already passed out on the rock floor bed, while others were still setting up some means of more comfortable sleeping arrangements. Before finally heading out into the nights sky, she heard the squabbles of their leader and his newest benefactor.

"Did you have to place your bed roll right next to mine?"

"Should I let one of the other dwarves lay next to you then? Perhaps you'd prefer another's company over my own." He emphasized his words by dropping the heavy pack and sword. When she refrained from responding Thorin sat down gruffy, facing away from her. "I thought as much."

"You think to highly of yourself, your majesty." The words dripping with disdain as she gathered her large blanket around her and stood up. " _Typical child!"_ She thought.

"Where are you going..?"

"I'd rather find company amongst the rocks than then have to suffer a night next to you." She stated ever so plainly and picked up her belongs and moved towards the outer cave.

Kíli who was watching the two have it out at each other again, came over with the intent on playing peacemaker; wanting to pacify the situation with his charm and wit. He opened his mouth to speak before even a single breath could come out of his lungs-

" _Don't._ " Thorin said darkly, cutting off his nephew.

Thus the younger dwarf promptly returned to the front of the cave, returning to his bedroll, thinking it was for the best.

Sval, who was outside, joined the company of Rían. Who sat silently staring at the gifted journal.

"Anything wrong with it?" Sval asked Rían.

"Huh? Oh. No." She said shortly.

"Are you sure? You seem a little dazed, dear." Svalrùn replied.

"It's just…" Rían started: "It's just a little weird reading the writings of someone you don't even know innit?! I feel like i'm eavesdropping on something I shouldn't... And I don't like dropping eaves!" She huffed out in annoyance. "And a life of an old as dirt elf, no less!" She stuck out her tongue.

"You don't like elves?" Sval asked surprised by this news.

"No, why should I? They are nothing but lying pricks with pointed ears."

Sval laughed heartily. "Surely not all elves are like this?"

"I've never met one I liked...Like you're fine, but others?" Rían made a disgusted sound.

"I take that as a compliment!" Sval chuckled again. "There are elves who have a good heart."

"Yah? Where?" Rían laughed along.

Svals smile became slightly sunken. "They are here no longer unfortunately."

"Fat lot good that does us now, right " Rían asked almost callously.

Sval stood up and shook off whatever dirt was on her. "Keep up with the journal, it'll do you well." And started to walk back into the cave.

Rían yelled back to her: "Ya'know you're kind of a hypocrite."

They both shared one more laugh before Sval disappeared back into the cave.

* * *

Sval's eyes wandered to the nephews, who were off amongst themselves in a corner.

"May I join you…?" The short elven lady shyly asked bundled behind her large blanket.

Fíli watched the strange woman cautiously from the corner of his eye. On the other hand, Kíli was enthusiastic about asking the woman all about herself and the possible relationship she had with their uncle. "Sure, Miss. Sval..? Would that be a proper way to address you my lady?"

"Just Sval is fine, I assure you both." Taking a deep exhale she examined the two: "Kíli. Fíli. It's good to see you two again. You may not remember me but I know your mother, Dis very well... We were friends in the days of Erebor, before Smaug of course. She later became my seamstress when you were both but children."

"You know our mother?!" Both brothers shouted in unison surprised by her words.

Sval's chuckle echoed quietly in the dark cavern, the charming sound reaching the ears of their leader. "Yes, Dis would come to my estate and bring you both along. Usually spending the day playing in my garden _and_ harassing my servants."

The young dwarves listened and recalled briefly the times when they would visit a large manor in the Blue Mountains. Their mother would be called to create dresses and gowns for the Lady of the estate. As young children they rarely saw the reclusive noblewoman. Many rumors told of her strange eyes and features. Gossip spread like wildfire to the lowest of man to the highest of elf.

The stories of the estranged Lady of the Blue Mountain spanned back over two centuries, a powerful influential woman of neither elf nor known creature in Middle Earth. Many claimed to have seen her but all the descriptions varied from person to person. Some even said she didn't exist at all!

"So how do you know our uncle?" Fíli stated more accusingly then questioning. Earning him a jab to the ribs by his younger brother.

"Fíli that's rude and not any of our business."

The woman's eyes shifted, her smile fading slowly as she reminisced on the question. "It seemed like ages ago when I met Thorin, before Erebor became nothing more than a curse... Before a lot of evil and despair." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she raised her head. Meeting his eyes from across the room; pretending as if he were simply resting. "He saved my life, when I was young and…. afraid of many things. When I did not know of kindness from my own kind."

"You mean the elves exiled you?"

She scoffed. "Elves? Let me guess it's the ears isn't it?" Flipping her hair away and tilting to show the pointed tips. "They call my kind _half-breeds_ or as I prefer a child of light and stone."

"You're a dwarf... and an elf?" Kíli was beyond confused.

"My mother was an elven emissary from the Greenwood and my father was a General for the Erebors royal armies."

"So how did you and uncle… uhh, you know." Fíli tried to ask, without asking.

"Yes I know what you saw... and shame on all three of you." She raised her voice towards the end of her sentence, making sure Rían heard. "But the night is at its fullest and I am rather tired."

In the late hours,Rían was still outside. She always found it hard to sleep, while the others found it easily and quickly. Not to say she didn't enjoy the nights by herself. It gave her time to enjoy her own thoughts.

Looking down at herself, she noticed an array of new things about her own. Bruises, cuts and scars now littered her exposed legs. She could feel that the pads of her bare feet were thicker than before she left the Shire. So was the palms of her hands that gripped her quarterstaff day in and day out. Rips in Rían's dress and shorts were few and far between, but she was sure that they would become larger with time.

Even with all these glaring afflictions she smiled broadly. Feeling accomplished that she had made it this far in their travels. She was going to Erebor. She was going to help the dwarves get their home back, and she was honored to be here.

 _Home…_ She thought. Rían hadn't thought of home since they departed. But now in the quiet hours of the moonlight, she pondered about her home. She missed her books, her bed, and the garden that always contained her favorite food. She missed her mother most of all, and wondered if she was ok. Rían didn't want her mother to get lonely, and feared for the worst.

Her father hadn't lived with them for many years, far longer than she could remember. And she never asked, for it made her mother sad. Gripping the charm had around her neck made her feel slightly better. It was one of the few things she still had of home….Sighing she adjusted herself against the wall. It was going to be a long night ahead it seemed.

Moments passed in silence before a dull blue light began to emit from her charm. Rían looked down at it, puzzled. Never has this happens before. _Not since the Fell Winter…_

She panicked, rising up immediately to warn the others. She ran in to see Bilbo talking to Bofur, who then began to take his sword out of his sheath.

"Wake up! Everyone needs to get up NOW!" She yelled.

And before any more action could take place, the floor fell out from underneath them.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it:D (And if you did please consider leaving a review!)**

 **-Ellie and Sparrow**


End file.
